Of Whitelighters and Angels
by fickleminded
Summary: A great threat has come for the Charmed Ones and their families. A girl has been sent by the Elders to warn them. Will they be able to stop 'it' or will the world come to an end? Reposting under a new pen name...
1. Meeting an angelus

**OF WHITELIGHTERS AND ANGELS**

**By fickleminded**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters of Charmed. If I did, then Chris would be working for me… If you know what I mean… Hehehe… Now, on with the story…

**CHAPTER 1: Meeting An Angelus**

_Must warn them._

_Must warn the Charmed Ones._

_I am the only one that can._

Night had come faster than the passed days. Her feet ran as fast they can towards God knows where. She had to warn the Charmed Ones of the great threat that was about to come.

Her legs felt like they were about to give. _I can't stop now_, she thought. _I have to find them_.

As she rounded the corner, she ran hard into a wall. She bounced off it and fell flat on her bum. She tried to stand when an arm extended itself before her.

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

She looked up to see a handsome stranger. The wall that she had run into wasn't a wall but a person. She placed her hand into his as he helped her stand.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for running into you, but I need to get going. I'm looking for someone," she said, starting to run off again. A hand on her wrist stopped her from going anywhere. She turned and saw that the man held her.

"Please. Let me go. You don't know what you're doing," she pleaded while trying to take her wrist back.

"Well, don't you think that dressing up as you are now would defeat the idea that you are in trouble?" he asked eyeing her from head to foot. She looked down at herself then looked back up.

"I'm sorry but I have no time to answer irrelevant questions. Please, you have to let me go. The fate of the world is depending on it," she pleaded, continuing to pull her wrist from his grasp.

The man eyed her suspiciously. _What did she mean by that?_ He thought, still not letting her go.

"Chris! C'mon man. Mom's waiting inside," another man called out. The handsome man holding her wrist turned to his brother.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," he hollered back, never turning his eyes away from the girl. The girl continued to squirm out of his grasp. "You better tell me what's wrong or I'll never let you go," he said.

The girl was getting weaker by the second and he could see it. He pulled her to him and lifted her up bridal-style. The girl squealed in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She squirmed from his arms, struggling to get away and continue on her quest.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?" he asked her as he made his way to P3. The bouncer knew who he was so he let him through easily.

She stopped her struggling and widened her eyes. Chris smiled. "I guess that answers my question," he commented. He walked passed the bar and the dance floor and opened the door to the office at the back. He closed the door behind him and put her down on the couch.

"Now, tell me what the problem is," he said kneeling down in front of her. She hesitated, playing with the end of the gold rope that tied her cloak-like toga closed(1).

"Unless you're a Charmed One, I can't tell you," she simply said, turning her head away from him. She looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. There were pictures of babies, little boys, and little girls, but only one picture caught her attention—a picture of three women sitting comfortably on a couch at their home.

She widened her eyes in realization and faced the man before her. "You're one of the Charmed Sons!" she exclaimed, standing and feeling relieved to find one of them.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. _How'd she know?_ He straightened up, tucking his hands inside his front pockets. The girl stood instantly and began her slew of information. Chris's eyes grew wide from all the information coming from her.

"Woah! Slow down there," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and led her to sit back down. "Slow down. You said you needed the Charmed Ones, right?" he asked, clarifying everything. She just nodded. "Okay then. Why don't you wait here while I get them," he said making his way out the door.

"Hey Chris! We've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?" Phoebe asked slinging her arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. He just smiled.

"I've been around. Look. No time for chitchat. We have a situation," he calmly said. The group looked at him seriously.

"What's going on? What happened? Are you hurt?" Piper asked, walking over to him and checking for injuries. Chris smiled.

"I'm fine mom. There's a girl in the office who needs the Charmed Ones," he explained. "She bombarded me with information but I couldn't understand anything."

"Was that the girl you were talking to outside?" Wyatt asked. Chris nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Piper looked to her sisters as she stood up. "Well, better get this over and done with. I have a club to run." The sisters stood and moved towards the club office with Chris and Wyatt following behind.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you! You have to prepare yourselves! There's a great threat coming! You have to summon all the powers you have—the Nexxus, the Hollow, anything," the girl started, saying everything in one breath. Piper put up her hand to silence her. She stopped, blinking in confusion.

"First and foremost, who are you?" Paige asked, placing her hands on her hips. Everyone waited for her answer.

"That's not important at the moment. You have t—,"

"Of course it's important. How do we know you're not the great threat that's coming?" Phoebe asked, cutting the rant the girl had started. Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and tried their hardest not to laugh at the obviousness of the question. The girl huffed.

"My name is Aria(2). The Elders sent me to find you," she answered sighing, debating if she should wait for their next question or just continue with her slew of information.

"So you're a whitelighter?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms in front of him. She shook her head as if to answer 'no'.

"Huh?" the sisters asked at the same time, confused at her answer. She sighed again.

"I'm not a whitelighter. I'm an angelus," she said moving to the couch on the far left of the room and sat. The sisters looked at her attire. She wore a toga-like cloak with a gold rope holding the attire close to the sight of many.

"An 'angelus'? What the hell is an 'angelus'?" Paige asked, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Angelus are sent to every magical being during a time of crisis. That is why I'm here," she answered, slumping on the couch.

"If you're sent to every magical being during a time of crisis, why didn't you come for the passed 33 years(3)?" Phoebe asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl. She was testing the girl if she would crack and tell a lie.

"Because you had a whitelighter then," she answered in frustration. The sisters just stared at her, not understanding her answer. She sighed. _This is going to blow up in my face one day,_ she thought. "Whitelighters and angelus have the same purpose—to protect magical beings. For every generation, an angelus is chosen. Since you had Leo, a whitelighter, the Elders thought that he was enough."

Piper looked at her sisters before looking back to address Aria. "But Leo became mortal."

"Yes. But Wyatt was already born, so the next generation of angelus was sent. Meaning me," she answered.

Phoebe felt some sense of truth coming from her(4). "I think she's telling the truth. I mean, have you seen Dea(5) wear something like that?" Phoebe asked pointing to her attire.

"Chris, why don't you go up there and confirm with the Elders. We need to know what's going on," Piper requested. Chris nodded his head as he orbed out.

"Wyatt, get Leo(6). Since he was once an Elder, we can get some answers if the Elders won't cooperate," she continued. Wyatt nodded as he too, orbed out.

Chris orbed back in, a look of dejection on his face. "We've got a bit of a problem, mom," he started. The sisters turned their stares at him. He looked to the girl. Wyatt and Leo orbed in before Chris told them the problem with the Elders. "The Elders are dead."

…**TBC…**

**AN:** There's chapter 1. I had kind of a hard time doing this because my thoughts on the story came crashing into me and I didn't know how to put it in words. I mean, I've had this idea for the passed week (ever since I watched season 6).

Anyway, just to clarify things, the story is set after the last episode of Season 8.

1. Regarding the attire the girl had, think of the traditional angel looking attire… or what the gods wore in the episode where Chris first appeared in.

2. I named the girl Aria because I think it's Latin for air? Or some other language. Anyway, that means air.

3. Phoebe's question indicated 33 years because Wyatt is 25 here, meaning Chris is 23. Add in the 8 years that the sisters endured before that.

4. Phoebe has her powers again after a while of fighting demons.

5. Dea is one of the female Elders, the one they are always in contact of.

6. Yes, Leo is still mortal.

Anymore questions, clarifications, violent reactions, please review or email me at liv. 


	2. The first

**OF WHITELIGHTERS AND ANGELS**

**By fickleminded**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters of Charmed. If I did, then Chris would be working for me… If you know what I mean… Hehehe… Now, on with the story…

**CHAPTER 2: The First**

"It must've gotten to them before you did," Aria said as she moved around the bodies on the ground. "It came faster than I thought," she sounded frustrated.

"What is 'it' exactly?" Phoebe asked, not understanding everything yet. Aria looked at them. They looked back, expecting an answer.

"The great threat that I was summoned to warn you about. 'It' is The First. The first ever evil that roamed the earth," she answered. Leo looked at her in confusion.

"But The First was imprisoned eons ago. How could it come back?" he asked.

"By going against time and changing everything," she answered. Everyone, except for Aria, looked over to Chris. He blinked.

"What?!"

Aria sighed. "Not his doing. Piper, by going back in time to save your sisters, you changed time and released The First and 'it' wants to wreak havoc on the world again. 'It's' already here," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, looking up from the corpses on the ground.

"Judging from the looks of the damages here, I'd say 'it' came for them about a day or two after I was summoned to warn you," she answered crouching down over one of the Elders.

"And how long was that?" Phoebe asked, looking up at the girl. Aria hesitated. She reached out to the Elder's eyes as she shut them close. She stood and moved farther to the other dead Elders.

"A month ago," she simply answered.

"A month ago? Why hasn't 'it' struck? What's 'it' waiting for? An invitation?" Paige asked getting confused by the minute. Everyone fell silent as they studied the damage.

Sudden realization hit Aria hard. "Dea!" she exclaimed as she flew from one Elder corpse to the other. The sisters looked at each other before looking back at the frantic angelus looking for the said Elder. Chris and Wyatt just stared at her. Leo, on the other hand, realized why she was frantically looking for Dea so he helped Aria, turning over the other corpses.

Sensing the urgency of Aria and Leo's search, Phoebe snapped out of her stare. "Look now, question later," she simply said as she too, looked for Dea. The others shrugged and followed suit.

After checking and rechecking every Elder, they still haven't found Dea. "Either 'it' took her or the other angelus sensed the danger and pulled Dea out of here before 'it' could," Aria said, kneeling over one of the corpses.

Piper hesitated before questioning the angelus. "What is Dea's connection to all of this?" she asked, standing from being crouched down over one of the Elders.

"There is only one way to contact or summon an angelus—and Dea has it," Leo said, looking at the girl. Piper looked at Leo.

"So you mean to say that if this thing has Dea or the thing that can summon an angelus—,"

"The Triquetra Amulet," Aria corrected. Piper looked at her before continuing. "If this thing has Dea or the Triquetra Amulet, 'it' can what? Destroy the world?" she asked, not knowing the consequences.

"Eventually, 'it' will. The amulet can sense where an angelus is and can summon it. If 'it' has the amulet, 'it' can find each and every angelus in the world and kill it. There would be no means of warning and protecting magical beings," Leo explained. Silence rang in the air after.

Aria looked up and turned to a door that magically appeared behind them. The others noticed it. "Where does that lead to and how did it get there?" Phoebe asked, feeling nervous of what might come out of it.

"That's the door that leads to Utopia," Aria said as she made her way over to it, being careful of not accidentally stepping on the bodies laying on the ground.

"UTOPIA?! As in what the Avatars wanted?" Piper demanded looking at Leo. Leo just smiled.

"No. The Avatars knew nothing of the real Utopia," Aria answered. She turned back to the door. "I hear Ava calling me," she whispered.

"Ava? Who's Ava?" Wyatt asked. Aria turned to them before grasping the knob of the door.

"Ava is a fellow angelus. She might be trying to contact me or Dea. She knew I was summoned a month ago. Maybe she has the answers we need. I'm going to find out," she said, moving to open the door.

"Wait!" Paige exclaimed. Aria and the others turned to her. "What if this is a trap? What if this… First… is trying to trap you? To call on you? To kill you?"

Everyone looked to Aria. She shrugged. "There's only one way to find out," she said as she opened the door. A bright light came from it and everyone had to shield their eyes from it. "Go back to the manor. You'll be safe there," she looked to them. She could see worry etched on their faces. She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." And with that, she entered the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the Charmed Ones, the Charmed sons and Leo. The door disappeared instantly after Aria had closed it.

Piper sighed. "Well, at least she warned us of whatever is to come. Let's go and wait for her at the manor," she said, grabbing onto Wyatt. As everyone latched on their 'orbing partner', "Does she know how to get to the manor?" Phoebe asked, before particles of blue light moved them to the manor.

…**TBC…**

**AN: **There's chapter 2. I'm sorry for incorporating 'The First' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer into the story. I couldn't think of any demon name so I just picked 'The First'. And just so you're wondering why the sisters didn't realized the name of the amulet is the name of the sign on the Book of Shadows, don't worry. They will.

Anymore questions, clarifications, violent reactions, please review or email me at liv. 


	3. A way to Utopia

**OF WHITELIGHTERS AND ANGELS**

**By fickleminded**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters of Charmed. If I did, then Chris would be working for me… If you know what I mean… Hehehe… Now, on with the story…

**CHAPTER 3: A Way to Utopia**

The silence at the manor had Paige creeped out. "I can't take this anymore! Aria's been gone for hours! Something might've happened to her and we have no means to get to her. What if that thing came for us? We don't even know what it's power is," she fumed.

"I'm going to check out the book and see if we can find anything about this 'First', just to get us informed," Phoebe said, getting up from her seat and moving to the stairs.

"I'll come with," Chris said as he followed his aunt to the attic.

"In the meantime, Wyatt, why don't you go get the crystals and we'll try to block out any evil with it," Piper said, rubbing her temples from the oncoming headache. Wyatt nodded, "I'm on it." He orbed out.

Suddenly, a crash, a scream, and a loud 'THUD' was heard. "Piper! Paige! Aria's back!" Phoebe screamed from the attic. Piper, Paige, and Leo rushed to the attic to see Aria lying on the floor, face down with bloodied feathers floating around her.

"What happened?" Piper asked rushing to the girl's side. Wyatt entered the attic and gave the box of crystals to his father. He then made his way towards the unconscious girl and extended his hands to her, trying to heal any injury she might've gotten.

"Aria 'swooshed' through the window before Chris and I had a chance to get to the book," Phoebe explained, kneeling beside the unconscious girl.

"Swooshed? What do you mean 'swooshed'?" Paige asked, noticing the bloodied feathers magically disappearing before they hit the floor. "And where did all these feathers come from, anyway?"

"That's just it. It came from Aria. She had wings, which meant she flew in breaking the window," Chris explained. Piper and Paige looked at the girl being healed.

Feeling, he could do nothing, Leo interrupted. "I'll put these crystals around the house," he said as he exited. Piper nodded and turned her attention to her eldest son.

"How is she, Wyatt?" Piper asked. He sighed heavily.

"Her injuries aren't healing very well. It's as if they're blocking my powers," he answered moving his hands to his legs as if to give up.

Piper looked up to her son before looking to her sisters. "Sound familiar?" she asked.

"I think we need to visit someone from the past… or future… or… whatever," Phoebe said, getting confused. Piper and Paige understood what Phoebe meant.

"Move her to the bedroom. Wyatt, try healing her again. We have to visit someone who made the same thing happen 23 years ago," Piper commanded. Piper and Phoebe took hold of Paige's hand and orbed out.

A girl crashed into a bookshelf and bounced off unto the floor. "For the last time, Bianca, who are you working for?" Paige asked, getting ready to orb something heavy towards her.

The girl tried to stand. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are," she said, glaring fiercely at the three forms. She sat up and leaned her head on the wall. She clutched her side painfully.

"Piper, let me do something, okay?" Phoebe said as she walked slowly over to the Phoenix assassin. The girl tried to back away but her injuries prevented her from doing it. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just need to know if you had anything to do with a friend of ours," she said crouching down to the injured girl.

She extended her hand and touched the girl's arm. A vision came to her. The girl was fighting someone, or rather, something. All the fireballs that Bianca was throwing at it simply went through its body. The thing simply laughed at her attempts. It was saying something but Phoebe couldn't hear what it was. It conjured up a big fireball and threw it at her. She screamed before turning to dust where she once stood.

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked sadly at the girl. "She doesn't know anything about what happened to Aria," she said, standing up. "Chris!" she called out. Chris orbed in and saw his aunt standing over a body by the broken bookshelf.

"Aunt Phoebe?" he asked, confused. Phoebe walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Please heal her. We got the wrong person," Phoebe said, moving to stand beside Paige. "I'm truly sorry," she said to the girl, looking sincerely sorry. The girl just looked at them as she felt warmth overcome her injuries.

Leo was flipping through the Book of Shadows when the sisters orbed in with Chris following behind. He looked up and leaned on the book. "So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Wrong person," Chris simply said. "I'll go to Wyatt. See what's going on with Aria." Piper nodded as he left the attic. Leo sighed and went back to scanning the book. Piper looked to her husband.

"I hope there's another way to know what is going on. As of now, the only way we get to know anything would be Aria," Leo said, still scanning the book. When he reached the last page of the book, he closed it in frustration. "There's nothing in the book," he said.

Everyone was silent for a while before Phoebe commented, "What about that door that appeared 'up there'? That was where we last saw Aria."

Paige huffed. "We can't. We don't even know how that door appeared there," she said, sitting on one of the chairs.

"I hope there was some other way we can summon an angelus," Paige said, walking over to where Piper was seated. "But we can't. We need that stupid amulet." Piper looked at her sister and realized something.

"Triquetra," she murmured. Phoebe, Paige and Leo looked to her.

"What?" Phoebe asked, concerned that maybe something got to her.

Piper turned to the door of the attic. "The amulet was called Triquetra. I distinctly remember that the sign on the book is a triquetra," she said standing up and walking over to the book. Leo moved out of the way as Piper closed the book and lightly touched the sign.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other as they moved to either side of Piper. "But how do we conjure it?" Paige asked.

"A spell. We can try a spell," Phoebe said, looking at Piper.

"It's worth a try," Leo said, shrugging his shoulders. Piper sighed heavily and started.

_Sign of good_

_Reveal to me_

_The place of which_

_I hope to seek_

The sign started to glow a gold color. "Move back," Piper said as she moved away from the book. The glow of the symbol lifted from the book and moved towards the space before them. It burst revealing the same door that appeared when they were 'up there' where the dead Elders were.

The sisters looked at each other and contemplated opening the door. "We conjured up the door. Now, what do we do?" Paige asked. Piper moved towards it and held out her hand to open the door. A blast of energy threw her across the room. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo went to Piper's aid. She stood on wobbly legs.

"At least now we know it can't be open so easily," Phoebe commented, trying to clear the air of the tension. Piper glared at her sister. Phoebe laughed nervously. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Piper thought.

…**TBC…**

**AN: **There's chapter 3. Okay so I made the first more powerful than in Buffy but hey, the plot thickens. Sorry for the crappy rhyme, but that was all I could think of.

Anymore questions, clarifications, violent reactions, please review or email me at liv. 


	4. A close encounter

**OF WHITELIGHTERS AND ANGELS**

**By fickleminded**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters of Charmed. If I did, then Chris would be working for me. Hehehe… Now, on with the story…

**CHAPTER 4: A Close Encounter**

The light from Wyatt's hands was extinguished before he placed them on his knees. He had tried everything he knew to heal her, yet her injuries still couldn't be healed. He sighed heavily as he stood. _Well, no use in just sitting here and letting her bleed unto the sheets._ He thought. He moved to his room to find something he could let her use. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out an old jersey and a pair of jogging pants. _I think this'll do. Might be a bit big on her, _he thought as he moved his way back to the guest room.

He opened the door to find his brother sitting on the chair he used to occupy. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked, referring to his aunt's call a while back. Chris looked at him.

"Fin, I guess. Do you know of any demons that might've done this kind of damage?" Chris asked, pulling away from healing Aria and looking to his brother. Wyatt shook his head in negative response as he placed the jersey and jogging pants by the girl's foot.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard coming from the attic. The two boys looked at each other before moving to see what was going on. They arrived to see Leo holding Piper up and a familiar door in the middle of the room.

"What happened? What's that?" Wyatt asked, not looking away from the door whilst moving to his parents to help Leo move Piper to the couch.

"We kind of got hold of something that can open the door to Utopia," Paige said as she cleaned up the mess Piper got slammed into.

"So this is the door we saw Aria enter 'up there'?" Chris asked pointing to the ceiling. Phoebe nodded her head. Chris widened his eyes. "Are you all out of your mind? Have you forgotten that there's a girl downstairs, bleeding and unconscious, who came from that door the last time we saw her?" Chris ranted, pointing out the attic then at the door.

Piper glared at him. "Don't give me that tone, young man," she challenged, matching him glare-for-glare.

Chris sighed and rubbed his face. "Sorry. It's just all these things happening is making me… I don't know… severely creeped out," he sighed as he made his way to his mother and sat on the couch's arm rest. Piper smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this," Phoebe said as she placed a comforting hand on her nephew's shoulder. He just smiled.

"Now," Paige started. Everyone turned to her. "What do we do with this?" she asked, referring to the door in the middle of the room as she placed her hands on her hips. Silence met her question.

"You have to open it and rescue the entire Angelus race," someone from the door of the attic said. Everyone turned to see another girl.

She dressed like Aria. Same cloak, same angelic face. The only difference was that this girl had a red sash instead of a gold rope that held her toga-like cloak closed. Piper looked at her incredulously. "Who are you?" Wyatt asked, readying himself for a possible fight. Phoebe, Paige and Chris did the same.

"I am Ava, the princess's right hand maid," she answered.

Phoebe frowned in confusion. "Princess? Who?" she voiced everyone's question. The girl chuckled.

"Lady Aria, of course. She is the princess-heir of our race," she explained as she moved around the attic as if memorizing each detail of the room. Everyone didn't know if they should believe her or not.

The girl stopped from her observing and looked at the occupants of the room. "You have to open the door and free the other Angelus before it's too late," she explained frantically.

"How? We can't even touch it," Piper asked, rolling her eyes.

The girl smiled. Somehow, the smile seemed sinister or dangerous to the occupants of the room. "One of the Charmed Ones cannot open it, but with the power of three," she explained, dangling the thought to the sisters.

They looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders. Piper stood and moved to stand between her sisters. They looked at each other and nodded.

"With a spell, of course," the girl said before the Charmed Ones were able to take a step closer to the door. They nodded. As Paige reached for a pen, a voice called out and the pen flew from the table to the person's hand.

"You're not welcome here," a faint female voice said vehemently. Everyone looked to the entrance of the attic. Thbere stood Aria, leaning on the door frame and clutching her left side in pain.

"My Lady! I see you are awake," the girl said, bowing.

"You're not Ava," Aria said, glaring at the girl.

"Whatever do you mean, my Lady? It is me… Ava. Why would you think that I am not myself?" she asked, frowning in confusion. The occupants of the attic looked expectantly at Aria.

"Because I killed Ava," she plainly said. Silence ensued before maniacal laughter could be heard from the other girl. Everyone looked to her and attempted battle stances.

"You just had to ruin my fun, don't you princess?" she asked, popping her hips to the side and placing her hands on them. "Well then, I just have to thicken the plot a bit more," she said.

Aria gathered energy into her hands and threw it at the form of Ava. The energy ball went through the woman's arm and a sizzling sound could be heard.

"Wow! That actually hurt," the woman exclaimed sarcastically, cradling the rapidly healing arm. "You have more power than I thought, princess. Too bad you couldn't save them from me," the woman started. "Next time, I'll make sure to kill you," she continued as she disappeared, light bursting from where she stood. Aria slid down to the floor, feeling her energy drain from her body.

Chris rushed to her and carried her to where Piper had once sat. "Thank you,"she faintly said, smiling to him.

"What is going on? Who was that?" Paige asked in confusion.

Aria tilted her head back and rested it on the back rest of the couch. "That was 'the First', the great threat that the Elders sent me to warn you about," she explained.

"Okay. So how do we find it and stop it?" Phoebe asked.

Aria shook her head. "You can't find it. It's non-corporeal. It can take the form of any dead person," she explained.

Paige looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean 'non-corporeal'?" she asked.

"It means that it can't take solid form. It has no body of its own," she explained, closing her eyes and feeling weaker by the second. Chris sensed Aria's pain and helped her to move back to the guest room.

"I just realized something," Piper started. Chris and Aria stopped their trek and faced the woman. "If this 'First' is non-corporeal, how were you able to hurt it and vise versa?" she asked. Everyone looked to Aria, expecting an answer.

…**TBC…**

**AN: **There's chapter 4. I've been having a hard time writing right nowadays 'coz I just graduated and had to find work and all. Have to pay bills of course but I'll still continue to write for this fanfiction. I can't just leave this at it's current situation.

Anymore questions, clarifications, violent reactions, please review.

Ciao!


	5. Flashback

**OF WHITELIGHTERS AND ANGELS**

**by fickleminded**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters of Charmed. If I did, then Chris would be working for me… If you know what I mean… Hehehe… Now, on with the story…

**CHAPTER 5: Flashback**

She closed the door behind her and with a flashing of a bright light, the door was gone. Aria looked at her surroundings. _Nothing seems amiss_, she thought as she moved to the calling of an Angelus. _If 'the First' already has Dea, then it's going to go after Angelus. But why isn't there chaos yet?_ She asked herself, quickening her steps. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. She, again, looked at her surroundings. Each and every Angelus was doing what they normally do. The children were playing. The Vendors were peddling. Mothers were purchasing. What she initially didn't notice was that their wings were no where to be seen. Usually, Angelus prided on their wings. Now, it's as if they live as mere humans.

She looked top the east where a grand palace stood. _Unless_, she realized as she sprouted her wings from her back and flew in that direction. She flew faster and faster, her back straining with every hard flap of her wings. Suddenly, she felt a surge of sadness and great aura fading to non-existent. _Someone has been killed_. Determined to know what happened, she flew faster than Hermes. When she had arrived at the palace, she surveyed her surroundings. Curtains on each window were drawn. The only light in the hallways were lit torches. _This definitely looks bad_, she thought as she moved slowly towards the throne room.

The doors to the grand throne room were closed as if an important meeting was being held inside. As she moved to open the doors, she noticed a shifting form in the shadows. A sound from the opposite direction where she came from was heard. "Psst!" Aria looked to the shadows and narrowed her eyes to make the person out. "Lady Aria, is that you?" a familiar female voice from the shadows asked.

Aria widened her eyes from recognition. "Ava!" she exclaimed quietly so as not to alert any unwanted spectators. She moved towards the shadow and saw her friend's tousled state. "Ava! What happened?" she asked, concern clutching her insides. "Who did this?"

"Your father," the woman answered, wheezing and clutching her side in pain. She leaned on the wall.

Aria widened her eyes once more. "That's impossible! My father would never do anything to hurt his fellow Angelus. You're lying," she said, never believing the nerve of Ava to say that sort of fabrication.

Ava breathed heavily as she shook her head in negativity. "No," she started. She slipped to the ground, not being able to hold herself up. Aria kneeled before the girl. "Your father," she started again. "He's dead," she said, breathing heavily once more.

"Dead?" she asked. Ava nodded before leaning her head on the wall behind her. Aria felt her world crumble at her feet. It was as she had predicted. Utopia would fall into chaos now that the king was dead. She backed up on the opposite wall and slipped down to the floor, in the same fashion as Ava did. "That explains the feeling of a fading aura a while ago," she murmured under her breath.

"You must take your father's place, my lady," Ava said, trying to move. Aria slowly shook her head. "You have to. Without a ruler, Utopia would fall into the hands of evil. Chaos would reign. Utopia must always have a ruler (exp)," she explained.

"I can't do this, Ava," Aria said, looking to her friend and right-hand maid. "Even if I wanted to, I can't."

Ava creased her forehead in confusion. "Whatever do you mean? You're the rightful heir to the throne. How can you not do it?" she asked, not understanding her maiden's logic.

"Yes, I am the rightful heir but my father once told me that a certain Angelus can only take place as the next ruler if he or she has proven themselves worthy of the throne," she explained. "You know me, Ava. I've done nothing but disgrace my father's memory. I can't be the ruler," she said further. She pulled her knees up and ducked her head to let the teas of pain slip out of her eyes. Silence ensued as only Aria's sobs could be heard.

Shifting clothes could be heard. Thinking that it was only Ava's attempt at getting up and comforting her, Aria didn't look up.

"Well then, I guess I wouldn't need you anymore," she heard her friend's reviled voice. Aria looked up to see her right-hand maid standing there, clean as a whistle and glaring at her.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, abruptly halting her crying to question the girl in front of her.

Ava smirked. "Isn't it obvious yet? I thought you'd have known by now," she said. Aria still looked at her in confusion but there was also a spark of hatred and sadness in the depths of her eyes. "Never mind. I'll just tell you," Ava started. "The 'Big Bad' has come back from the dead and has taken blood as his revenge. And this time, he can't be killed. Believe me. Your father has tried everything in his power to send him back but alas, he was the one who was sent there. And guess what? He asked me to be by his side. And seeing that he's more powerful than before, I've decided that I will," she explained.

"The 'Big Bad'? Him? Who are you talking about?" Aria asked in confusion. Ava just smirked.

"Me, of course," an uninviting voice from behind her answered. Aria turned all too suddenly to face someone she knew was supposedly dead. "Yes, princess. I'm back," he said, the smile on his face, looking daunting than ever before.

"Caleb," Aria whispered to herself.

"Surprised? Thought your father has finally freed you from me? Well, think again," he said, acrimony seeping from his tone.

"It's impossible! You're dead!" she exclaimed, backing up from both of them.

"And yet, here I am," he said once again. Malicious laughter could be heard from him. Aria's blood turned cold from within her.

"You killed my father?" she asked, realization dawning on her features. The man's laughter died down as he stared at her.

"Of course, I did… NOT! My precious here has done it for me," he stated looking at the maiden beside him. Aria looked at him and at the other Angelus. _'It' is non-corporeal. It cannot touch things,_ her mind reminded her of Dea's explanations.

"Ava, get away from him! He's not who you think he is. He can't be. That is the evil that Dea warned us was coming," she exclaimed, trying to snap Ava out of her brain-washed state.

"You were right, Caleb. She will only tell me nonsense," the girl simply said looking affectionately at the man beside her. Caleb/The First smirked at Aria. He knew that he _was _The First but he would be damned to not have someone corporeal on his side to help him.

Aria's emotions couldn't take much more. "I may have been afraid of 'him' once, but I've grown up," she seethed. The laughter in his eyes died down as raw lust came forth in exchange of it.

"Yes you have, princess," he said eyeing her from head to foot.

Aria flew towards the man and raised her hands, energy forming in them, in fury. As she was about to unleash the energy, she was knocked off course. She flew to the opposite wall and slid down it. She looked up to see Ava's right hand extended towards her. Electricity surging around it.

"I won't allow you to hurt him," she glared at her. Caleb smirked at the two Angelus. He had patted himself on the back, mentally, for a job well done. He had brain-washed this naïve girl into fighting for him. Aria tried to stand up and form energy balls into her palms.

"I can't believe you would betray your own kind, Ava," she said, distracting her foe from having enough time to gather energy unto her own hands. Ava just chuckled.

"Well, its well worth it," she said, blasting another energy ball from her palms. Aria was too surprised that she was barely able to dodge it. As she landed a little bit to the right of where the energy ball was thrown, pain shot through her ankle. She looked down to see it, bloody from being unable to dodge the hit in time.

"Let's make it more interesting by making the blows unable to be healed easily, shall we?" Ava said, preparing for another energy blow. Aria did the same.

The fight went on for hours as both were hurting from the blows that were only able to heal in the same time humans healed. Both had cuts and bruises that were seeping blood. Both were somewhat dizzy from the blood loss but neither one admitted defeat.

"I've had enough of you, _princess,_" Ava seethed in pain. She drew out a dagger from her back side and raised it in time to plunge it into Aria's chest. Aria closed her eyes; the pain in her side made moving anywhere unbearable. _I can't believe I would die this way. What would my father say?_ She thought.

Suddenly, a clanking sound of fallen metal could be heard. Aria opened her eyes to see Ava holding her wrist in pain. There were two male Angelus forms before her—one having short blonde hair and the other shoulder-length brown hair. "Ar-te-mis… Br-ie…" she murmured, pain surging throughout her body.

"As much as I think you're unfit to assume the throne, you're the only hope for restoration," the brown haired one scoff at her.

"Princess, you must get out of here. You're not safe here," the blonde haired Angelus said.

Malicious laughter came from the woman before them. The two males assumed battle stances to protect Aria. "You can't beat me! Not even the princess could beat me! How do you think you could?" Ava challenged even in her pained state.

Aria's last energy surged through her palms. "Because I'm not done with you yet," Aria's determined voice bellowed, as a fierce energy ball flew from her hands towards the smirking form of her once best friend. Ava screamed hellishly as she turned to a burst of light before them.

The scream alerted the palace. Fighting ensued among Angelus. Aria had looked around for the one person she wanted to kill. She found him smirking at the scene taking place before him. _This was _HIS_ chaos_, she thought. "Caleb!" she called out as another fierce energy ball gathered and flew from her hand and toward the man. The energy ball went through him and hit the wall behind him. He laughed menacingly.

"I thought you knew better, princess," he said as he turned into Ava. The form smirked.

Aria stared at her. The First had caused havoc in Utopia.

"Princess, you have to get out of here! Now!" Artemis had demanded, his blonde hair flying about in the midst of the warfare. Aria nodded and flapped her wings. She sped off in the direction of the Halliwell Manor.

She breathed heavily as she once again felt the pain surge in her body. She was loosing altitude but she had to make it to the manor to conceal the existence of the Angelus race to mere humans.

She had been flying for quite sometime before she had spotted the manor. She was tired and sore and she needed to seek refuge somewhere. She angled herself to land before retracting her wings and assumed free fall towards the manor. She felt her muscles melt in pain.

She crashed into the window of the attic and tumbled into, breaking various items in the room. She heard a female scream before fading into unconsciousness.

…**TBC…**

**A/N:** There's chapter 5. Wow! This is turning out to be fun! I'm having a great time writing this! Anyway, explanation:

EXP - _Utopia must have a ruler_… this is really funny because I just watched "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" last week and this idea just popped into my head… 'The Flying Dutchman must always have a captain.'

Anymore questions, clarifications, violent reactions, please review.

Ciao!


End file.
